Brother
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Tras conseguir el Mix Max de Okita, Tsurugi se siente que le falta algo y ese algo solo puede ser la persona a la que mas ama en el mundo. KyousukexYuuichi


Brother

El ultimo viaje en el tiempo les había dejado a todos agotados y la inmensa mayoría estaba deseando irse a su casa para poder descansar. Sin embargo Tsurugi no tenia planeado irse a casa todavía, todo ese viaje había provocado que una gran opresión se apoderada de su pecho y necesitaba librarse de ella lo antes posible.

Ni siquiera dejo una palabra de despedida en el aire cuando se separo del resto del equipo, no tenia tiempo que perder, la opresión en su pecho era tan grande que empezaba a doler y casi empezó a correr cuando se alejo lo suficiente de ellos. No tardo demasiado en llegar a su destino. El hospital de ciudad Inazuma estaba frente a el y ahora solo faltaba ir al encuentro de esa persona. No había podido dejar de pensar en el durante todo el viaje, incluso durante la vuelta su mente había estado repleta de pensamientos sobre el.

Toda la perseverancia, los sacrificios y el esfuerzo que había visto demostrar a Okita Souji le habían recodado enormemente a su hermano hasta tal punto que tuvo que contenerse en mas de una ocasión. Abrió la puerta del cuarto encontrándose con una escena que no esperaba, Yuuichi estaba de pie aun lado de la cama apoyándose en la silla de ruedas para no perder la estabilidad. A pesar de que aun tenia problemas para mantenerse en pie por si solo su hermano había trabajado tan duro que había logrado avanzar a pasos agigantados después de la operación.

-¡Kyousuke! -dijo sorprendido el mayor con una sonrisa- no te esperaba tan pronto.

El nudo que ocupaba el pecho del menor se hizo mas grande. Tsurugi se quedo mirando fijamente al mayor durante un momento y sin poder controlarse avanzo a paso rápido hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el otro. No pudo decir ni una palabra, solamente te abrazo a su cintura mientras escondía la cabeza en el pecho del otro. Yuuichi estaba un poco desconcertado, esas acciones tan repentinas no eran habituales en el mayor pero algo dentro de si le dijo que era mejor esperar.

Sin separarse del mas pequeño se sentó en la cama acariciando su cabello con ternura. Esta escena le recordaba a tantas otras que ya había vivido cuando eran mas pequeños, en todas ellas Kyousuke solía correr hasta el y abrazarse como una pequeña lapita. Sin embargo hacia mucho que su hermano había dejado de demandar tanto contacto físico pero él no se quejaba, de hecho esperaba que esta reacción tan poco habitual en el fuera el resultado de algo malo que le hubiera pasado.

La paciencia que caracterizaba al mayor de los hermanos normalmente era dirigida al mas pequeño debido a la edad en la que estaba, así que simplemente espero, por mas que la impaciencia y la preocupación se le estuvieran comiendo por dentro no quería presionarle pero si alguien había tenido la osadía de tocar o hacer daño a su hermano se las apañaría como pudiera para salir del hospital y dejarle unas cuantas cosas claras.

No paso demasiado tiempo hasta que el menor consiguió tranquilizarse del todo. Respiro hondo antes de levantar la cabeza pero aun manteniendo el agarre en la cintura del mayor quien se limito a sonreírle y hacer un gesto para que se sentara a su lado.

-¿Vas a contarme que ha pasado? -pregunto Yuuichi con voz suave acariciando la mejilla del menor. No hacia falta conocerle tan bien como el para ver que estaba inquieto por algo.

-Hoy he… - realmente quería contarle todo a su hermano pero no quería ponerle en peligro por tener demasiada información- he conocido a una persona y …- respiro hondo un par de veces antes de seguir, podía notar la mirada intensa del mayor - me ha recordado muchísimo a ti. Estaba enfermo y aun así no ha dejado de luchar con todas sus fuerzas hasta el ultimo momento- la voz estaba empezando a temblarle- por eso yo…

No pudo seguir hablando dado que los labios del mayor contra los suyos se lo impidieron. Esa era la mayor muestra de cariño y amor que Yuuichi podía ofrecerle y que reservaba únicamente para aquellas ocasiones en las que estaba seguro de que no podían ser vistos por nadie. Pero esta vez las palabras de Kyousuke habían sido demasiado como para resistirse.

-Definitivamente eres el hermano mas adorable del mundo.

La pequeña risa que dejo escapar el mayor fue suficiente para hacerle sonrojar pero también para tranquilizarle por completo. Siempre podía contar con su hermano, le amaba, le respetaba y estaba infinitamente agradecido de que todos esos sentimientos fueran correspondidos por el mayor. A partir de ahora Okita Souji seria su personaje histórico favorito pero solo porque el tenia el reflejo de las virtudes del espadachín a su lado.

FIN


End file.
